


Too many alphas

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Or Die, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Derek, Hurt Pack, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, for his own reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped by alpha called Doy and Derek isn't pleased.





	Too many alphas

The grey-haired alpha has been trying to get Derek’s attention for weeks, it seems the alpha was an old friend of Laura and Derek Hale when they lived in New York. When he turned up in Beacon Hills Derek wasn’t impressed to see him again, it seems this alpha had tried to force Laura to mate with him so he could claim the title over the Beacon Hills area as his own. But with him just turning up with half of his pack made Derek feel uneasy, a week later his uneasiness was proven right when they injured his pack and then kidnapped Stiles. 

They had walked into the school and grabbed the whisky eyed teen, his pack fought hard to protect Stiles. But Doy’s pack knocked them down leavening them to lick their wounds as they left with an unconscious Stiles slung over his shoulders. Doy had finely got Derek’s attention, with most of his pack lay up with deep cuts and broken bones especially for Allison, Lydia and Danny. The sheriff was at his foaming at the mouth at the thought of his son being kidnapped, by a pack of werewolves that thought they should take over every pack in America and have them under one head alpha. Derek told him he will find him and bring him back safely; he doubts Doy would kill Stiles that isn’t how he works.

He walked deep into the woods to a clearing that overlooked Beacon Hills and found the Doy stood on the edge with Stiles knelt in front of him. He only had Stiles for a couple of hours but the teen looked like he had been put through hell, he was covered in dirt and Derek could smell blood and pain coming from the boy. Stiles clothes were ripped and torn he didn’t want to think what else they could have done to him because he thinks his wolf would lose control. “Derek I thought you would come.” The silver-haired wolf grinned. Derek looked up from Stiles frighten face to Doy’s smug face, the older alpha hulled the teen up and pulled him close to his chest as he warped his a hand around Stiles' throat. 

Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the alpha’s claws catch his skin on his throat and whimpered through the gag. “I’m sorry for the state he is in, but this one…” He laughs as he kisses the teen’s cheek “This one tried to escape so I had to let my hunting party teach him a lesson.” Derek felt dread fill his stomach as he thought the worst, the rope around his wrists were tight and Derek is sure it will leave nasty marks when he finally freed him.  
"Let him go Doy!" Derek snarled as his eyes flashed red, tilting his head the older alpha tilted his head as if he was thinking about it.   
"No." The alpha smirked as he flashed his own red eyes "I want to make a deal." He smiled showing his fangs, making Derek frown as he watched Stiles panic filled eyes.  
"What deal?" The dark-haired alpha asked, he wanted to reach out and pull Stiles back into his own arms, re-scent him take away his fear and pain, but he knew with Doy nothing was going to be easy.  
"You know what I want, don’t you? How I see our further right?”   
“All too well.” Derek sneered; the other alpha chuckled as he threw his head laughing loudly.

That is when Derek hears others laugh, he looks around to see the hunting party that Doy brought with him…when did they sneak up on me…he wondered. “You are either with us Derek or against us. However, I have a soft spot for you and your pack…” He smirked, “I will give you more time to think it over.” He tells him, he takes a step forward making Stiles shuffle with him wincing in pain.   
“What do I have to do?” Derek growled   
“Well seeing you have a very strong soft spot for this human, I would suspect that you would do anything for him even die?" He said, Stiles eyes widen and let out a muffled cry but was quickly shaken by Doy to shut him up.  
"Shush little rabbit, the alphas are talking." He scalds, he lowered his face and nuzzled his throat, mouthing at the already bruised throat and shoulder as he let his free hand drift to Stiles' exposed stomach, Derek growled in anger as the man touched his human. Stiles sobbed and turned his head away as more tears rolled down his cheeks as Doy looked up at Derek with amusement.  
"What is your deal?" Derek snapped  
"My deal? ...Oh yes well my deal, but first let me toy with you, Derek.” 

The silver-haired alpha chuckled as he let his claws drag across Stiles' stomach making him cry out as he felt the crawls slice his skin. Derek snarled and took a step forward only to be stopped by the alpha’s second, she reminded Derek of Erica but without the grace and the charm and the good hair. “Careful Derek.” Doy growled, “Wouldn’t this cute little darling to end up with my claws in his perfect looking stomach.” He grins “Now as I staying let’s make you squirm.” He lets his hand move under the waistband of Stiles jeans and down into his boxers making his sob.   
“LET GO OF HIM DOY!” Here snarls, he shifts into a wolf and tries to grab Stiles but Doy’s second swiped at him across his chest making Derek stumble back. Stiles whimpered as he tried to move away from Doy. He looked up to see the silver-haired alpha just grinning at him as he kept his hand in the teen’s boxer.  
“Now I got to see you Squirm back to my deal, I want you to fuck this little human and then give him the bite and we will leave you and your pack alone… for the time being." He said "You can do it here … or I can do for you." 

Derek blinks at him with wide eyes, Stiles is trembling as he stares at Derek and the teen wondered for a moment what the wolf will do. "Like fuck, you will." Derek snarled, smiling the alpha pushed Stiles to him harshly the teen stumbled and fell forward, the dark-haired wolf moved quickly to grab him before he could hurt himself. Stiles presses his face into Derek’s chest and just breathed in the alpha’s scent trying to calm him. “I got you.” Derek whimpered to him, as he pulled the gag out of his mouth and cupped his face lifting the teen’s head up. “Anything bad?” He asked softly.   
“Few scratches think I have a sprain my ankle but it could be worst and ummm few unwanted gropes.” He mumbled, Derek growled at the teen’s distress as he wraps his arms around him again and held him close trying to protect him.   
“Nawww how cute.” Doy’s second sneered,   
“Derek…” The dark-haired wolf looked up and growled at him.   
“You can’t be serious?” 

Doy looked at him with a raised eyebrow and looked around at his pack that now surrounded Derek and Stiles. “Oh, deadly.” The silver-haired alpha growled "Well you could always just sit and watch while as we take turns knotting him and then I kill you and take your pack at the same time. Then you can die knowing that we took your mate and turned him and we have your pack." Another Alpha said smirking as he looked at Stiles his tongue licking his lips, the teen huddled closer to Derek, his hands stilled bound together with rope. “One of my boys likes the look of your pretty blonde twins you got.”Doy chuckled as Derek tightens his hold on Stiles. He looks around them and sees that there would be no way out, with the rest of his pack injured he was alone.  
"Can I bite him here and take him home and claim him there you be able to smell a mile off if I mated with him." Derek heard Stiles gasp and tightened his grip on the alpha’s shirt while he stared at Doy who looked like he was thinking about what Derek had just said.  
"Naaaa." The silver-haired alpha chuckles as did the rest of his pack "Derek you will do it now or we will take him." He smiled, growl deeply Derek realising he had no choice; he had wanted to bite Stiles for a while now since both him and Scott joined his pack but he wanted it to be Stiles choice. He looked down at the whiskey eyed teen and saw no fear in his eyes, his scent changed to determination he cupped his cheeks smearing the blood on his face, Derek could still smell Stiles fear but the teen was doing his best not scream or cry.  
"Stiles…"  
"J-Just do it." Stiles whispered, “It’s you that is all that matters.” He tells him, Derek will take that because it will be the only way he might sleep tonight.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered as he rested his head forehead on the teen’s head “I wanted this to be special.” He didn’t care if he sounds cheese; he has to let Stiles know this isn’t how he wanted to give him the bite.

Stiles closed his eyes and felt the weight of Derek around him; he could feel man change into his alpha form. “I forgive you sour wolf,” Stiles whispered as he hears a growl as the alpha ripped the teen’s tattered shirt off his body and started to mouth at his throat and shoulder. He could smell Doy and the others all over his human and that did not sit well for the wolf…I haven’t been scent marking him this whole time for nothing!…he thought to himself. He felt his fangs brush across the bruised skin and listen to Stiles moan…now…Derek’s mind screamed at him as he sinks his fangs into the teen’s shoulders. A silent scream escaped Stiles throat as his hands gripped Derek’s jack tightly until the point it was ripping under his hands. Derek let his wolf take over he didn't want to see the pain in Stiles' pretty golden eyes, he knew his wolf wouldn’t hurt him just want to claim him mark him up to make sure these intruders know who the teen belongs to. 

 

Derek was amazed how Stiles seem to enjoy himself despite the fact this is a fuck or die situation, the teen moaned and begged for Derek’s knot. Doy patted Derek on the back and tells him he and his pack will leave Beacon Hills, for now, he tells Derek he wants him to grow as an alpha and to stop holding onto his mother’s beliefs. He tells Derek that he will return, he didn’t say when just that he will, Derek dread it. He held Stiles close to him as this knot locked them tighter “Does it hurt?” Derek asked him softly, as they were left alone in the clearing.  
“A little.” Stiles mumbled sleepily “Is a knot normal?” He yawned as he tucked his face into Derek’s throat.   
“Only with our mates.” The wolf whispered he could feel Stiles smile sleepily into his throat.  
“I like that.” He whispered before falling asleep, Derek just held him the heavy weight of guilt clawing at his chest. He hates himself as he held Stiles the last the wanted to do is hurt him; his knot took longer than he thought to go down. He wonders if it’s because his wolf wants to pups or because he could smell that the bite was infected his human…Peter always said a bite and knot between mates is the best way to make sure the bite doesn’t reject them… Derek now wonders how true this is. 

One the knot goes down Derek slips out of the teen and stares at him for a moment, to take in the bruises and the cuts. It would take another few hours before he starts to heal, but right now as he lays there asleep in the moonlight he just looks beautiful. He dresses and puts his leather jacket over the teen and then carried him back to the Hale house. Walking back to the dully lit home that still smelt of fresh paint and new wood, he was glad that the sheriff wasn’t there, that would have been painful to see his reaction. There was a smell of a new wolf and he couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the teen sleeping in his arms, the bite had taken and even tho he is filled with guilt his wolf was oddly smug about the fact that the bite took and Stiles is his. 

He walked up to the house and saw the front door open and Scott stood there his eye wide as he looks at the naked state of his friend. He started to growl at Derek his eyes flashing amber the rest of the pack were stood in the hallway waiting for Derek to say something. "What happen?” He asked, “What did they do to him?” He roared, Stiles whimpered and buried his face into Derek’s chest.  
“Doy left me with no choice.” He tells them, the room fell quiet even Peter looked up from where he sat; he stood up and walked up to his nephew and then looked down at the teen and the angry looking bite.  
“It’s healing.”  
"What happen?" Jackson asked Derek, closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at the faces of his pack.   
"They offered me a deal, I had to turn Stiles and they would leave us alone, for now."   
"But that is not all that happens?" Erica said as she hobbled into the room, Boyd held her upright her wounds still taking a while to heal. Derek knew he could lie to them, they could smell what happens.  
“As I said I very little choice.” He tells them  
“You attacked him!” Scott snarled, Derek looked at Scott and frowned at him.   
“I think you will by Stiles scent he enjoyed himself.” Peter smirks, the alpha glares at him “What he does.”   
"J-Just… go home." He said as he walked passed them as he took Stiles to the room he has at the house.

He carried up the stairs and heads to the teen’s room, but he stops at the door and frowns his wolf won’t let him put the teen in the bed. He turns and walks down the hall to his room as he argued with his wolf; he feared Stiles reaction when he wakes up. Sighing he places Stiles on his bed as he removes his leather jacket and then goes to his bathroom and wets a towel and walks back in. Sitting on the bed he starts to clean the blood and cum off him, he takes a quick look at the bite and see’s Peter was right it was healing. Stiles whimpered and rolled his head and crakes his eye lips open and looked up at Derek, he stares at the teen waiting for him to tell him to get out or start panicking “So the bite didn't kill me." He whispered his voice hoarse from screaming…screams of pleasure…his wolf tells him.  
"No." He said as he watched the Stiles smiled weakly.  
“Ummm good, good.” He mumbles before falling asleep, once Derek finished cleaning the cuts he pulled a t-shirt out of his draw and put it on the teen as well as a pair of boxers on him and then pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and kissed his forehead as he nuzzles his throat.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered, he kissed him on the forehead and then left the room.

He stood on the landed he could smell the rest of the pack were hiding in their rooms, staying close if they are needed but what Derek needed at that moment was a strong drink, the kind that even makes werewolves drunk. He walks downstairs and heads into the living room where Peter was sitting with two glass of whisky "Want to talk about it?"  
"No, not really." He mumbled as he took a mouthful of his drink.  
"You think he's going to hate you don't you?” Peter asked, it wasn’t really a question Peter knows Derek all too well, the alpha downed his drinks and over to the table where the bottle sat.   
"OF COURSE HE'S GOING TO HATE ME!" He yelled he pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned and poured himself another drink.  
"You really don't have a clue what goes on in his head do you?"  
"And you do this is Stiles we're on about, no one knows what goes on in his head!" Derek snaps, Peter took the glass of his nephew and pushed him down on to a chair.  
" Stiles is there for everyone who needs them but who is there for him…Derek frowned… I know he will not be mad or hate you for this he would be more pissed off if you let Doy him away and got yourself and the rest of the pack killed, so quick being a toddler have another drink and buck up. I'm late for a date as it is." He said as he walked out of the room leaving a very sour wolf on his own.

Derek sits alone in the living room with a bottle of empty whiskey and yet the wolf is still not drunk enough. The TV is on but the sound muted, he could help but hate himself that is all he wanted to do, the living room door open Derek turned his head to see Stiles standing there he had still wearing Derek’s shirt and boxers "W-What are you doing up." He asked seeing the teen stand there swaying a bit   
"I woke up alone and I umm got scared." He said, he blushed and Derek had to swallow a lump in his throat as he watched Stiles.  
"So why are you here?" He growled as he looked down at his glass. Stiles wrinkled up his nose at him.  
"Are you mad at me?" Stiles asked, looking too innocent for his own good, they stared at each other before Stiles looked down "Oh I see... I will just go back to my bed then." He said sounding broken; Derek suddenly felt a flare of panic bloom in his chest as he watched the teen turn away.  
"What do you mean you see?" Derek asked, his wolf is now getting angry at Derek.  
"Nothing, I'm sorry for coming down. I won't bother you anymore." He said quietly without a look at Derek.  
"Stiles you're the one who is meant to be mad at me, not the other way round." Stiles turns and looks at him with a deep frown.  
"Why should I be mad at you? The only reason why I should be mad is how you’re treating me now." He growled Derek could feel his skin prickle; standing up Derek walked over to him and pulled him in front of the mirror in the room.

Derek held Stiles' arms and looked at him through the mirror "Look at yourself Stiles, look at the bruises the cuts the rope burn, just look..." Derek growled as he pulled the teen's shirt up to show him the bruises and the scratches that littered his chest and stomach and the deep crescent moon shape cuts on his hips "I did this...most of this, I ripped you open and made you bleed and turned you into something you didn't want. You should hate me want to keep me away from you be repulsed by my touch and not be aroused." He said, Stiles looked at himself and then up at Derek and sighed   
"You really think I would hate you for this, sure a slower less brutal pace would have been nice but I still wanted it to you." He said, his cheeks now flushed pink as he looked at Derek.  
"You have no idea what you're saying."  
"Like fuck I don't." He turned around and looked up at the sour wolf and kissed his lips "I love you have done for fucking ever." He tells him "Please don't leave me alone now Derek I don't know what I would do if you do."   
"Stiles how can you after..."   
"How can you stand there and tell me what I should be feeling, I L.O.V.E YOU!" He cries, tears have started to well up in his eyes, the alpha wolf warped his arms around the teen and picked him up and carried him back to the sofa and let him nuzzle into his shoulder as he cried.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing his shoulder where the bite is "You're healing fast, your wolf is strong, and I could feel your anger prickling along my arm."  
“And my arousal apparently.” 

 

Scott looked in Stiles room and saw the bed was empty, he frowned and walked down the stairs and into the living room where he saw Stiles sleeping on Derek's lap his face resting on his shoulder, the older wolf was asleep with his head to the side and his arms warped around the teen tightly. Scott growled as the dark curly hair teen was about to bust in and ruin the peace when he was tackled to the ground, a hand was slapped over his mouth, he opens his eyes to see the rest of the pack holding him down "Bad dog!" Erica purred,  
"Isaac he is all yours," Lydia smirked the blonde curly hair wolf grabbed Scott and pulled him back upstairs into their room.  
“No, wait for Stile…”  
“Will be fine,” Boyd tells him, as they walked back up the stairs to their own room.

It was the early hours of the morning when the sheriff started to bang on the door, Derek and Stiles groaned as they woke up from the chair. “DEREK OPEN THIS DOOR DOWN BEFORE I KICK IT IN!”   
“Oh crap my dad.” He mumbled as he slipped off the wolf’s lap and kisses Derek on the lips. “Put the coffee on, the good stuff that Peter thinks I don’t know about.” Derek frowned at him still trying to wake up.   
“Where…”  
“He keeps it in an old packet of Paxo stuffing at the back of the cupboard with the tins of soup.” He tells him as he walks to the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

He opens the door just in time to see his father point his gun at the door “Hi dad, Hi Parrish.” Stiles says with a smile, John sighs as he reaches out and grabs the teen and pull him into a hug. Stiles smiles and hugs him back “Dad I’m okay see.” Stiles tries to pull back but the man wouldn’t let go and Stiles had to frown at the pure strength behind it. “What did you do?” He asked with a dull voice.   
“I panic.” He mumbled  
“Did you let Peter bite you?” He sighed as he looked at Deputy Parrish stand there awkwardly rubbing his head with a nice looking bite on his shoulder.   
“Not you too?” Stiles asked as he was still locked in his father’s arms.   
“Ummm…” The Deputy gave a deep blush as he his eyes flicker to the teen’s dad and Stiles' eyes widen in shock “…You see… there something…”  
“Oh my god.”


End file.
